


Siren's Song

by SparklingLemons



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, KIND OF I GUESS, Multi, Violence, i love peridot in this, jasper and lapis are cool too, mythology AU, rating may go up later im not sure though, we'll wait and see ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingLemons/pseuds/SparklingLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Peridot wanted to get away, sail around the world. So they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a fanfic before please bear with me

        "Peridot! Where are we?" Jasper was already barking questions and commands, pacing anxiously around their small ship. Peridot scoffed and rolled her eyes, puffing up her cheeks in irritation. "I don't know, okay! I don't know."  
        It had been like this for a few weeks at this point. Maybe a month had passed by? They should have been more organized with this whole exploit. A bad storm had sent them spiraling to God knows where, making them both apprehensive- specifically about their food supply. They were running low on fresh food and water and their nerves were completely shot as they constantly argued with one another. In an attempt to take off the stress, they usually ended up rolling under the covers. Needless to say, it didn't help.  
        "Then what are we going to do?!" Jasper exclaimed, her voice laced with fear. Peridot frowned, looking down at the soaked floorboards under her. "We'll just... look for land or something. I don't know. Keep your eyes peeled for land, especially any civilization. We don't want to be stuck with a bunch of wild animals." She pointed out, glancing up at the much larger woman.  
        Jasper's expression softened a bit as she met Peridot's eyes, her brow furrowing in concern as she placed her hand onto Peridot's shoulder. She pulled the tiny gem closer so that her head was resting against her hip to which Peridot gladly leaned against. Peridot gently took off her wide glasses, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion as her stomach rumbled. "I'm so hungry." She whispered, nuzzling against her thigh. Jasper quickly responded with a sigh, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "I know. So am I."  
        The response was followed by a soothing silence that was only interrupted by the sound of waves crashing against the side of the ship. The two laid against each other in silence for what felt like hours, Peridot's eyes eventually closing as she drifted off pressed against her companion.

        Peridot Lee and Jasper Hawke had been hoping and praying for this opportunity for practically their entire lives. The two had grown up together in a large but yet quaint city located directly next to the ocean and went to play in the water every chance they could get. After they were exhausted from swimming, they would swim back to the sand and flop down only to talk about getting a boat and setting sail for the unknown. They could find their own island! Grow their own crops, breed their own animals and build an entire town all by themselves! The idea made the both of them absolutely giddy which would be followed by rushing to Peridot's house to draw out a map of what their town would look like to every minute detail. They would stay up until the sunrise simply planning and imagining what they could create together.

        When Peridot turned 18, they could finally take off. Jasper had already made every preparations she could think of, even building the boat by hand. Peridot would come by and help when the opportunity was available although it had proven to be difficult as she tried to keep their plot between the two of them. Then, finally, at midday they were free to go where they wished with one another, and no one could stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's scared of thunderstorms and has a right to be.

        Peridot woke to Jasper frantically shaking her alongside the feeling of water soaked through her tan button up and forest green pants. "Get up!" Jasper instructed sternly, grabbing her by the arm. "Come downstairs and sleep. There's a storm and I'm not letting you drown or freeze to death up here. Downstairs. Now." She mumble, pulling her up before rushing back to the belly of the ship where she apparently had emerged from previously.  
        The smaller of the two was simply left dazed, her mind still groggy from sleep. She wiped her wet face off and stumbled around, desperately trying to regain her balance as their ship was rocked violently from side to side. The creaking of the wooden planks under her feet made her feel unsteady and queasy, her eyes wide as she did her best to find her footing. She wailed in distress as an ear splitting crack of thunder sounded from above, her eyes huge as she immediately panicked and ran to the bottom of the ship the best that she possibly could as her shrill voice wailed for Jasper.  
        Jasper's eyes widened as the tiny gem rushed towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around the toned abdomen. "Jasper! Jasper! It's thundering." She peeped in distress.  
        "Obviously." Jasper smiled slightly and patted her on the back, prying her arms away. "I told you there's a storm. That's why I told you to come down here and sleep so you don't drown on land up there." She cooed, lifting Peridot up to hold her in her arms. Peridot simply let out a nervous whimper as she clung to the larger gem's neck. She groaned anxiously and hid her face against her shoulder.  
        Jasper sympathetically shushed her and brought her back to their sleeping chambers, placing her on rickety old bed they had managed to purchase at a small shop around their origin town of Beach City. It took what felt like hours before they were finally chased away by the owner. Wait, did she say purchase? Oh. Whoops. I guess the correct wording would technically be 'stole'. But that's not important. What's important right now is the trembling green gem clinging to the blankets and staring at her shipmate in desperation.  
        The bed creaked once more as Jasper took her place beside of her and wrapped an arm protectively around the damp waist beside her. "You're soaked." Jasper murmured. The comment was quickly acknowledged by an elbow against her stomach, making the larger of the two grunt in discomfort.  
        "Don't point out the obvious." Peridot sniffled and pulled her elbow away to grab Jasper's arm and pull it even closer, her trembling beginning to die down slightly as Jasper's warm skin pressed against hers.  
        The large gem smiled and pressed her lips against her neck, planting a gentle kiss against the fair skin before pulling away and sitting up. The action was quickly objected by Peridot's whimpers and whines, her hands reaching out to her to try and pull her back. Jasper frowned a bit at the reaction as pulled away. "I'm getting you some clothes that aren't drenched." She assured her before walking around to scavenge for clean clothes she could wear for the time being. Giving up on finding any of Peridot's actual clothes, she eventually tossed her one of her spare shirts with the confidence that it would certainly be large enough for her to wear. "There. Hop up and take those things off before you get sick, because I know you'll just pass it onto me. I hate being sick." She mumbled before nudging her up whether she liked it or not, placing a towel over the damp spot where she had once been laying.  
        Peridot grumbled but reluctantly listened, glaring back at Jasper occasionally as she stripped down and slipped on Jasper's raggedy shirt as a temporary replacement. "It smells like you."  
        "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"  
        "Awful."  
        Jasper simply laughed. "Whatever."  
        Peridot smiled affectionately and wrung her hair out with a heavy sigh before flopping back down on the bed, flinching heavily as another crack of thunder sounded, the ship shaking around them. "Jasper."  
        She was right beside her as soon as her name was muttered, pulling the smaller against her chest. "Shh, don't mind it. It's only a storm. We've survived plenty of them, yeah?" She gave her an encouraging smile and patted her back to which Peridot anxiously returned. "I know... I just... ugh. I hate them. They're stupid and scary and-" She was cut off an even louder boom followed by a bright flash of lightening, the aghast gem letting out a sharp wail as a response. She buried her face against Jasper's chest and began to tremble once again, clinging frantically to the larger woman in an attempt to feel secure. "Jasper, oh my god we're gonna die, we're gonna die Jasper." She squeaked, her green eyes huge with terror.  
        Jasper could see that she was clearly petrified and let out a soft sigh as she held her close. "Calm down Peri. I've got you. Don't worry about a thing." She cooed, rubbing soothing circles against her back with her thumb. Peridot responded with an uncertain mewl, her fingers trembling in the dark fabric of Jasper's shirt. Jasper hummed to her and wrapped her arms around her, massaging her back. "It's roll over soon and then it'll be smooth sailing from then on out." She cooed warmly as she did her best to soothe her.  
        Peridot nodded and let out a soft sniffle, snuggling close to her. "Okay." Her voice was washed over by the sound of crashing waves smacking roughly against the walls and windows, the glass obviously straining underneath the weight of the water. The smaller immediately began to tremble, her lip quivering as she threatened to cry in fear. "Peri. Calm down. We're going to be fine. What will make you feel safer?" She probed, watching her closely with radiant yellow eyes. Peridot took a shuddering breath before looking up at her with wet eyes. "Home."  
        Jasper frowned deeply at the words and reached out for her cheek, cupping it in her rough and calloused hand. It was still warm and comforting nonetheless. "I thought this is what we- what you- wanted." She pointed out softly, her brow furrowed. Peridot nodded. "It is! But I'm..." Her words were quickly hushed as the sound of shattering glass sounded, the small window breaking open and allowing the salt water to pour seemingly endlessly into the cabin. Peridot's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the shards of glass now spread across the floor and the water made itself at home with the floor boards. Jasper immediately shot up and took Peridot with her, grabbing the younger's discarded and drowned clothes from the floor before they could be filled with anymore water.  
        "Jasper?" Peridot squeaked, her voice filled to the brim with fear. "What are we doing?" She anxiously awaited a response only to receive the sound of moaning wood and not a peep from Jasper. "Jasper!" Peridot repeated a bit louder, her voice barely audible over the wailing of the storm. The only acknowledgment that her cry had been heard was by a soft squeeze on her back, Jasper's focus obviously elsewhere. To Peridot's horror, Jasper flung the door open and stepped into the freezing and pouring rain. The rain was so strong that it felt as though her skin was being pierced by the pounding liquid, making her squirm in discomfort until her shirt was handed to her. Peridot quickly used the clothing to her advantage, covering her arms and head while her legs locked tightly around the other's waist.  
        Jasper's pupils became dilated in the darkness of the night as she began to frantically observe their condition. She let out a sound of distress as she saw the faint outlines of wood in the water with each flash of lightening, backing away and nearly slipping before she grabbed hold of the mast that seemed to be threatening to collapse with each gust of wind. The large gem's distress began to become obvious as water soaked through her hair and dripped off her chin. Her head was thrown around as she tried to think of any possible solution. At the lack of an idea, she cried out in anger and fear, kicking the mast in an attempt to make herself feel better. It only made matters worse as a crack appeared in the bottom and began to creak more, leaning significantly to the side.  
        Peridot watched in sheer mortification and cried out as her ship mate fell backwards and brought her down with her. She clung desperately to the floor, her clothes in one hand while the other held on for dear life. Her heart nearly stopped as she and Jasper were flung around, her cries slowly being silenced as a last thundering boom was heard, and then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at school

The only thing Peridot could hear was the squawking of birds and the wind blowing gently against her ears. She let out a pained whimper and she sat up, flinching as she looked down to her bleeding leg. She made a soft noise of distress as she reached out to grip her leg, doing her best to stop the wound from spurting anymore blood. She weakly cried out, her eyes wide and panicked. "Jasper!" She wailed for her shipmate, glancing around desperately. She began to panic more as there was no sign of the large gem before starting to hyperventilate and sob her name.  
Peridot forced herself up on trembling legs, squeezing her eyes shut as she whimpered but forced herself to keep going nonetheless. She repeatedly called out her name, her injured leg dragging across the rocky floor. Her heart clenched as she saw the splintered remains of their ship. The scene only made her distress multiply as she continued to search frantically for Jasper. She stumbled to the wreckage, her eyes dull and exhausted as she pulled away planks of wood and other miscellaneous accessories that the two had brought from home. Her gut curled nervously as she tossed the debris behind her in her desperate search. Her mind was only processing one thing at this point- find Jasper. She hiccuped nervously as she spotted and snatched up the red checked bandana.  
Hours later, the now clear sky bore down on her exposed legs, taunting her. She hissed in anger and distress as her hands became splintered and began to bleed with each piercing of a stray shattered plank. Great. Just fantastic.  
The exhausted gem finally gave up her search with a pathetic sob, flopping down onto the warm, smooth rocks underfoot. At least they were stones that wouldn't dig into her skin as she walked and sat down to rest. She clung tightly to the drowned accessory, her heart clenching up tightly as she began to cry and push the bandana against her forehead. The wail of her voice echoed and traveled far, Peridot's teeth clenched in pain as her leg began to ache worse than it already had. She whimpered pitifully and reached down to cling to her leg, grabbing hold of the bandana and shakily tying it around her quivering leg. She hissed in pain as the salt water seeped into the wound but knew that hopefully it would eventually do her good. That's what she was always told, at least. Whether it was true or not, she had no idea. Maybe... maybe she should of researched these types of things before she and Jasper had left Beach City. She didn't have to worry though! Jasper had experience with these types of things.

...

Oh.

Peridot whimpered even louder at the realization, a sob bubbling in her dry throat as she once again tried to stubbornly stand up, only to collapse as her leg gave out underneath her. She immediately released the wail she had been holding in, mourning the loss of her closest friend and then her own inevitable death. Maybe if she just went to sleep, she would die of dehydration. She could drink salt water to even speed up the process if she was truly that desperate. She quickly decided against her as she realized that her every last muscle for screaming at her to rest and would have refused to work even if she had tried. An exhausted sigh slipped past her chapped lips as she closed her eyes and warmly welcomed sleep with open arms.

-

To her disappointment, Peridot awoke once more as the sun appeared to be setting. She laid her head back and furrowed her brow, her face scrunching up as if she was going to burst into tears once again. She sniffled loudly and sat up, looking down to her leg before widening her eyes in surprise. The wound had been thoroughly cleaned and the bandana that was once wrapped around it had been replaced by the shirt she was previously wearing. Speaking of which- she was back in her old outfit, completely dry once more. She blinked slowly as she tried to process her surroundings, rubbing her eyes as she glanced around, freezing as she saw a broad figure hunched over a measly fire. The figure turned to look at her with a familiar but weak smile. "You're up. I thought you were dead." She mumbled, her eyes lowered in exhaustion.  
Peridot simply stared at her with wide eyes, her heart swelling as she carefully crawled over to her, reaching out to mush her cheeks between her hands. "Am I hallucinating and talking to a fat tree or are you really here?" She squeaked.  
"I'm not fat." Jasper smiled.  
"Oh my god." Peridot's arms quickly snaked around Jasper's waist as she pressed her head on her belly and sobbed, pulling on her shirt. "Where were you? I looked everywhere for you! Look at my hands!" She wailed and lifted her hands to show her the blood and splinters, freezing as she realized there was only the dull ache of the ghosting pain. "But-"  
"I got them all out before you woke up. You're a baby, I definitely wasn't doing that while you were awake." She cooed sweetly and gently pushed her hands back down as Peridot continued to stare in awe at her now clean hands.  
Peridot whimpered and flopped down into her lap, beginning to cry pitifully. "I thought you were dead." She hiccuped. "I-I looked everywhere and I couldn't find you! So I just... I just laid down and waited... for..." She cut off and sniffled in distress, squeezing her eyes shut tight. Jasper comfortingly rubbed her back, watching her closely. "Calm down, calm down... we're okay. And look, land? It's not... civilized... but it's better than being stuck on some island with a bunch of cannibals or something." She teased.  
Peridot didn't find it funny. She let out a loud whimper, clinging to Jasper even tighter. "Oh god. We're still going to die." Jasper sighed in exhaustion and nudged her away. "Check it out. We're going to have some sick scars." She smiled and pointed to a large gash that trailed from her forehead to under her eye, finally stopping at her earlobe.  
Peridot loosened up slightly and let a tiny smile slip past her lips. "Yeah... I uh... I guess you're right." She murmured and glanced down to her leg that had appeared to stop bleeding. "Sorry about your bandana." She lowered her head. Jasper simply shrugged. "I can find a way to wash it or something. Don't sweat it. I'd rather have you alive with a nasty bandana than have you die." She sighed and laid down, looking over to her. "We need to find food or something tomorrow. I'm so hungry." Jasper sighed softly. Peridot watched her before laying down alongside her. "Yeah. Wanna become cannibals?" She teased and rested her head on her chest, wrapping her arm around her waist. Jasper laughed and hid her face against Peridot's hair. "You're weird."


	4. Chapter 4

        Just as Jasper had said, the next morning, the two were forced on their feet and out to hunt. Peridot's nasally complaints rung loudly in Jasper's ears, making her cringe. Jasper heaved out a loud sigh as she continued to search for anything that the two of them could possibly share and enjoy as a decent meal. As expected, halfway through their trek, Jasper was forced to lift her small companion and carry her around after her leg gave in. She was sympathetic to her of course. She knew that her leg would eventually become irritated and give in under her with Jasper as her only hope to help guide the two. She was the more experienced of them anyway.  
        Peridot let out a soft sound of discomfort as the bleeding in her leg began once again and showed through the bandages. She frowned deeply, knowing that they would soon have to remove the bandages permanently unless she wanted the leg to become infected and chop it off with a rock or something. Could you chop off someones leg with a rock? Peridot shuddered at the thought.  
        Peridot raised her brow in confusion as Jasper froze in place, looking up. Peridot followed her gaze and smiled brightly, her eyes widening in joy as she saw the gleaming shine of some sort of fruit hanging from its limbs. "Jasper-" She was cut off as Jasper placed her down. "I know. I'll be right back." She murmured, glancing around the trunk and limbs as she tried to calculate a fail proof plan of her expedition to obtain the food. The larger gem finally began to climb up the tree, her hands reaching out as she grasped for any branches that seemed stable enough to support her weight. Peridot's breath hitched violently in her throat as she fearfully watched Jasper nearly lost her footing and tumble down, sighing shakily in relief as she quickly regained her balance and waited until the swaying branch under her was still once more. Determination was clear on Jasper's face, the beads of nervous sweat shining on her forehead as she carried on and slowly trekked upwards. After what felt like ages, Jasper finally had the fruit in reach, looking down to Peridot. "Catch!" Her voice bellowed from above the thick leaves.  
        Peridot's eyes widened slightly as the leaves rustled and then quickly revealed a fruit flying towards her. The fruit hit her in the center of her forehead before clumsily falling into her hands. "Christ! Jasper!" She yelled back, looking down at the mango in her hands, her eyes brightening slightly. "Can I... eat this?"  
        "Yeah!" Jasper answered. "Not yet though, here's more!"  
        Peridot cried out as Jasper began to pelt the mangoes down at her, her voice becoming shrill as she laughed, stumbling away from the rain of the fruits. After Jasper appeared to be done with the attack, the green gem stepped forward once more, looking down at the generous pile of fruits, her eyes bright in excitement as she began to drool from the corners of her mouth. "Jasper, come down and eat with me!" Her voice echoed up the tree. Jasper quickly responded, sliding down the tree with a prideful laugh. "We're not gonna die!" She exclaimed, her voice practically shaking the ground as she engulfed Peridot in a hug, twirling her around which only cause the smaller gem laugh and smack her arms. "Put me down! You're going to make me sick!" She snorted in amusement as Jasper slowed down, carefully setting her down to assure she was steady on her feet. The large gem sat down with a grunt, reaching out for a mango and quickly sinking her teeth into the delectable fruit, nearly moaning at the sensation alone. "Mmm... thank you, Lord." Jasper grinned, raising her head up as if praising the heavens as she continued to frantically eat.

        Peridot quickly followed her, devouring a fruit as quickly as she could. The fruit was ripe and juicy while the texture was just right... it was, quite honestly, heavenly. The two sat in silence for a good twenty minutes as they consumed every last fruit available, deciding to split the last one between the two of them. Jasper gave her a broad smile, her amber eyes looking prideful once more as their hunger pains diminished, the uncomfortable sensation now replaced with warm, full bellies.  
        Both gems stayed in the same spot for a good while, allowing their food to settle to have the assurance that they wouldn't have to stop in their trek and throw up the only food they'd eaten in weeks. When the time came, the first to rise was Jasper. A soft grunt emitted from her mouth as she forced herself up, the feeling of being bloated making her unsteady. "Come on." She commanded to Peridot, crossing her arms to keep on her strong, commanding façade. "We need to find a shelter or something... anything we can use." She huffed, reaching out to hold the delicate hand in order the stable the smaller of the two.  
        "Why can't we stay here?"  
        "Do you want to be attacked by mangoes in the middle of the night?"

        Silence.

        "'S what I thought." Jasper chortled in amusement, patting Peridot's back encouragingly. "So, come on. Work those little legs of yours and help me keep a look out for something... decent." She instructed, looking around with observant eyes before gently pulling Peridot forward, encouraging her to walk. The smaller gem followed instructions, limping each time her wounded leg met the ground. The two were soon on their merry way, looking around to absorb everything in sight. The island seemed as if it was completely uninhabited. Interesting, especially due to the fact that it was rather large, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. Rich green plants scattered across almost every inch of the isle alongside the bright flowers coated on thick leaved bushes. If it weren't for their current situation, the two would be overjoyed to be at such a beautiful place alone with no interference.  
        Peridot excitedly squeezed Jasper's hand, her gaze moving upwards to gaze at the larger gem, straining to see her. As she had hoped, Jasper's attention was drawn downwards at her companion who was probing for some kind of interaction other than their hands intertwined with one another's. "What?" Jasper offered her a smile to which Peridot sheepishly returned. "When do you think we'll get out of here?" She pondered, pressing a tad bit closer to the large gem. Jasper simply shrugged. "Dunno. Hopefully soon. People will know we've disappeared and they'll come searching for us, yeah?"  
        "Yeah." Peridot agreed quietly, looking down at the lush grass under her black boots, squirming the toe a bit to make a small crevice in the ground. Jasper watched her for a moment pulling gently encouraging her forward as if leading a dog. "You can play later. We have to find somewhere to stay for the night, first." Her voice trailed off in a heavy sigh, obviously becoming tired after having next to no rest since they had been shipwrecked. Peridot was ready to pout but quickly withdrew, her brow furrowed as she looked to the ground. Jasper simply gave her a soft pat on the head to comfort her.  
        Peridot growled at the action, obviously not appreciative while the larger of the two simply laughed. She had obviously meant to grind her gears and succeeded in doing so.  
        "Don't do that." She hissed, shoving her thigh. Jasper didn't so much as flinch, simply keeping her steady pace onwards, ignoring her.  
        The green gem scowled in annoyance, her eyes narrowing and her nose scrunching up as she rolled her eyes, looking down once more before observing once more. After nearly an hour, Peridot tensed up, squeezing the hand held securely in her own. "Oh! Look Jasper, look!" She squealed in excitement, pulling away to run to a small looking cave.  
        When Peridot looked back at her companion, she looked less than impressed. "Are you crazy? I'm not living with a bear." Jasper grumbled, crossed her arms as she looked away. Peridot's smile quickly slipped into a frown as she lowered her hands. "But there's no bears! Look!" She knelt down, crawling into the blackness of the slender cave. "Comfy..!" She grinned nervously as Jasper's simple response was a cold stare. "No."  
        "Come on, why not? It's not like we're going to find anything better!" Peridot objected loudly, obviously becoming irritated.  
        Jasper scowled. "We can make better than that. I wouldn't even fit in there." She retorted.  
        After thinking about it for a bit, Jasper did have a point. Peridot's 4'9 foot stature alongside skinny body seemed to barely squeeze through. Jasper's own 6'4 foot self wouldn't dare fit in such a small crevice, lest she get stuck, never able to move again. Peridot sighed loudly in defeat, pulling herself out with a groan. "Fine. Let's hurry up. I'm tired." She murmured, looking up to the sky. The sun seemed to be approaching the horizon line, signifying that in only a few hours, it would be nightfall. Neither of the two wanted to be stuck in this godforsaken place with no weapons or shelter in the middle of the night.  
        Needless to say, they got a move on.  
          
        Jasper felt her heart pound nervously in her chest as their search may have finally come to an end. Peridot was fast asleep, cradled in her arms after her leg had given out once more and seeming to be on the verge of collapsing with exhaustion. The occurrence assigned Jasper with the responsibility to tend to her beloved friend. She could rest once they were safe. Thankfully for her, it seemed someone else had once settled here. The left over tent was a mess, but they could surely repair it... well, the best they could fix tons of assumed claw marks scored through the side of the tent as if something had forced its way through. The sight alone made Jasper feel sick, but they had no other choice but to take refuge here for the time being before Jasper herself passed out from utter exhaustion. The large gem crawled into the tent, sighing loudly in relief to see there were still messy sleeping bags thrown around. She repositioned them beside each other and gently laid down her tiny companion on top of the foreign sleeping bag. She glanced at Peridot for a brief moment before joining her, wrapping her arm around her waist and pressing the small gem against her chest protectively. It only took a few moments for Jasper's eyes to droop, then shut completely, the soothing silence of sleep overtaking her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a bajillion years but it was fun enjoy my sweets

        Peridot's awakening was rather rude. The sensation under her hands felt dry and cakey despite the fact that the ground under her was soft and pressed against her body like some sort of makeshift mattress. She blinked her eyes open to glance at Jasper before down at the floor. Immediately, her breathing stopped. The startled gem sat up straight as she let out a wail. "Jasper!" Peridot yowled sharply, falling out of the tent and observing every inch in sheer horror. Dried blood covered the sleeping bags and was splattered on the sides of the demolished shelter. She quickly began to check herself for wounds, patting down her body and then moving to Jasper, grabbing her arm and doing her best to move the heavy gem- ultimately failing. Luckily for her, Jasper was jerked awake by the sudden screaming and tugging on her arm. She quickly sat up in utter confusion, looking back at Peridot and then the tent. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight. "What the hell is all this?" She barked, looking between Peridot and then back to the tent.  
        "I don't know! I-I woke up and it felt weird so I looked and then..." She hiccuped, backing away. Jasper frowned deeply and followed her. "We need to leave." She muttered simply, grabbing Peridot's hand and pulling her away from the obviously ruined shelter. Peridot shuddered and tightly gripped Jasper's hand, her fingers trembling in panic.  
        Jasper looked down to her with a frown. "Don't worry. We're going to get out of here no matter what. People will realize that we're gone, okay? Don't worry." She murmured, sounding as if she was trying to comfort herself more rather than Peridot. The smaller gem responded with a weak wail, lowering her head. "I don't want to die." She sobbed softly, rubbing her eyes. Jasper flinched at the sudden crying. She simply settled on wrapping her arm over Peridot's shoulder, pulling her even closer in a measly attempt to soothe the anxious gem.  
        Peridot just sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut as she clung to her companion. She knew that Jasper would lead the two out of all of this. They would be fine. They would get to go home, have a few story-telling battle scars, eat some good food and just... talk. It would be fine. They would be fine.  
        "Yellow Diamond will come for us." She pointed out before pausing. "You did tell Yellow Diamond that we were going sailing... right?" Jasper asked curiously, looking down to Peridot with pleading eyes. Peridot met her gaze for a brief moment, her brow furrowing in guilt as she looked away. Jasper widened her eyes and reached up, bringing a large hand down her beat up face. "Oh God, no one's going to come look for us. Peridot! Why didn't you tell her?!"  
        Peridot flinched at the yelling. "Because she would have gotten mad and wouldn't have let me go, or worse for even thinking about doing what we did!" She retorted angrily, pulling away from Jasper's arm. Jasper scowled and crossed her arms in frustration. "Great. So we're going to die because you couldn't ask _m_ _ommy_  for permission." She sneered mockingly. "Great going, Peri. Reaaal great."  
        The smaller gem stared at Jasper in shock. "You're blaming me for this?" She yelped in anger. "You've got to be kidding me! This was all your idea to begin with!" She cried out, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the gem towering over her. It made her nervous. The two had snapped at each other before, but never like this.  
        Jasper curled her lip up in a snarl. "Maybe I should have left you laying there and watched to see how long you'd survive without me." Peridot stared at her intensely, the betrayal clear in her eyes. Jasper immediately regretted the words.  
        "Yeah, you should have! It'd be better than being stuck here with you!" She did her best to shove her before rushing off as quickly as she could with her injured leg. She somehow managed to quickly exit Jasper's line of sight and make her way to the closest water source she could see. She decided to keep heading North towards the ocean to try and cool herself off- metaphorically and physically. It was excruciatingly hot and she was beyond furious. Well, maybe not just furious... she would say a mixture of anger alongside heartache. Her heart felt as if it was clenching tightly, her chest hurting from the emotional pain. She didn't need Jasper, right? I mean... she could take care of herself. She could make due to survive no matter what Jasper said! Yeah... yeah, she could do that.  
          
        Her mental state said otherwise.  
  
        After what felt like ages of walking, Peridot approached a small pool of water at her feet. It seemed to good to be true. She leaned down and cupped the water into her small palms before bringing the liquid to her face. It didn't smell like salt water. She experimentally dabbed her tongue into it.  
        A sudden sound of relief escaped her lips as her prayers were answered. It was fresh water! She couldn't believe it. In mere seconds, she completely submerged her head under the cool liquid and shook her head around joyfully. She withdrew her head with a delighted laugh, splashing water all over herself before jumping into the large pool of water. It looked almost like a clear river though it was much deeper. It wasn't as wide as a lake, but depth wise, it appeared to be one. She opened her mouth to call out for Jasper before quickly closing it again, remembering what the brute had said to her. Hey, if Jasper was so high and mighty, then she could find her own water! She surely didn't such a pitiful gem to help her. Peridot rolled her eyes as she silently thought the words. Jasper would be fine on her own. She ducked her head a bit to greedily drink as much as she pleased, her dry throat screaming out in relief. Peridot swore that she had never felt such pleasure in her life. This was much, much! better than any fuck she had ever had. She seemed a tad flustered at the sudden thought, quickly shaking it away.  
        Feeling she had sat in the water long enough, Peridot forced herself to push herself up. Thankfully her arms weren't hurt. It only took a few moments of a slight struggle before she was back on the bank that she had entered from. She allowed her weary body to rest for a moment until she felt refreshed and a tad bit drier once more. The gem heaved out a tired sigh as she pushed herself up, stumbling a bit when she walked forward. Peridot quickly caught herself, groaning in irritation. The leg wasn't in near as much pain as before, so it was mainly a nuisance now. She could barely walk! If she was going to survive on her own, then she would have to get over it and toughen up. After all, she was now a single gem taking on this huge island! She would need to learn how to hunt and also learn what plants were safe to eat and which ones weren't. Well... actually, that would be impossible unless she learned from trial and error. She quickly decided that she would rather not.  
        Step after step, Peridot had begun walking again. Her trembling legs were slowly but surely leading her down the gnarled path of the river... the lake? Whatever the hell it was. She was just curious on where it led to, so she insisted on following the slowly flowing current.  
        Some areas of the lake had thick shrubbery while others were completely clear, only surrounded by a rich green grass that nearly matched the unique coloration of Peridot's skin. Every area's scenery seemed to be unique. Earlier, she and Jasper had seen beautiful, sandy beaches that were soon transformed into a lush tropical paradise. Some areas were rocky, others more sandy, even a few completely tree barren areas with patches of delightfully soft looking grass. Judging by the comfortable atmosphere and occasional loud squawking of birds, she assumed that many types of animals lived here. Though she hadn't personally spied out any animals (besides a glance of small lizards and bugs) it seemed likely that it was extremely diverse due to the ecological differences in every area. She assumed that many marine animals would be spotted here and there. The forest though... it seemed tropical in some way. Probably from the scorching, unforgiving heat alongside pesky mosquitoes that swarmed she and Jasper throughout the night. She was covered with bug bites from sleeping out in the open. Although they were technically in a tent, it was no better than stripping down naked and laying outside. With all of the deep gashes scored throughout the tent, the pesky bugs could come and go as they pleased. They couldn't have done anything about it.  
  
        Deep in her thoughts, she carried on. Peridot didn't know how long she had been walking. The pain in her feet told her it had been quite a while. She was thankful for the deep brown boots that supported her aching feet. Had it been any other type of shoe, they probably would have torn apart by now and she wouldn't have been able to walk the distance she had already. She at least had that to be thankful for. That and the fact she hadn't yet been attacked by some feral beast who called this island home. Back on the thought of animals on this island, she suddenly heard a soft sound that sent chills up her spine. The loud cry of a bird made her shudder and forced her to look around frantically, clutching the diamond shaped necklace that hung down from her lithe neck. The cry soon turned into a pitiful squawk before falling completely silent. It made Peridot want to sob. Had something killed the animal? It sure sounded like it. The way that the cry turned into a strangled sound of distress before cutting off abruptly.  Peridot whimpered, hiding her face. What if she was next? Was Jasper still alive? What if Jasper wasn't alive?  
        The thought made bile rise in her throat. Jasper had the most knowledge on these sorts of things. She had been on expeditions around their home before, surviving on nothing other than what was delivered to her by the wild itself. Surely out of the both of them, Jasper would survive the longest! The only experience Peridot had was that one time Yellow Diamond had forced her servant, Yellow Pearl, and Peridot to go camping with her. Peridot never exactly understood why she had made them do that, but maybe it would somehow manage to help with her current situation... although this was drastically different from the other experience. With Yellow Diamond and Pearl, Yellow Diamond had brought canned food along with them. All they had to do was build a little fire and warm it up.  
        But here... here, there was nothing like that. She was left to fend completely for herself. It scared her. She had always relied on Yellow Diamond, who she considered a large mother figure in her life, to protect her. She admired her authoritarian views although they probably weren't the... best choices one could have made. But no matter, Yellow Diamond had raised her and taken care of her up until now, so of course she respected her views and loved her. The only reason she had a place to live was because the woman had been merciful enough to take her in, though not for free. In order to stay in her home, Yellow Diamond put her to work. She didn't have to 'pay' necessarily. She just had to work for her in order to repay her for her kindness. Do things around the house, fetch groceries, stalk people in order to find out their intentions-  
        -Wait, what?  
        Oh, yeah. Just because Yellow Diamond was a generous person didn't mean that she was... kind, so to say. If someone stuck their nose into business that wasn't their own, Yellow Diamond would very quickly... solve... the issue. Whether she used someone else to dispose of the problem or did it herself, it generally wasn't a pretty sight to see by time that it was over. Peridot personally knew a few people who were generally hired for those jobs. One of them was her closest friend and current companion- Jasper. She doesn't seem like the type, does she? She may look it, but in her heart, she wouldn't do it unless she had to. Jasper is ridiculously loyal. Such a character trait could very easily be her downfall. Unlike Peridot, who showed up by chance, Jasper was willing. Yellow Diamond had eyed her one day and pulled her aside to speak to her. After all, Jasper wasn't exactly easy to miss in a crowd. She towered over the others while her tangerine and crimson striped skin stuck out like a sore thumb.  
        Jasper was surprised and objected at first... until she was promised to be paid.  You see, Jasper was dirt poor. She had a home, but it was just... well, you know what? We're gonna be honest here. It was shit. For that very reason, Jasper finally caved and agreed to work under the woman. She had killed at least 11 people (that Peridot knew of), and attempted a few more. Sometimes things go sour and people just won't die. She didn't enjoy it. Of course she didn't. But she did what she had to, mainly because once you assign yourself to work under the infamous leader, you were stuck lest you be punished for your disloyalty by death.  
        Needless to say, Yellow Diamond was greatly feared around their city. Most people feared her, other respected her, and others outright opposed her. For those that opposed her, it could very easily had been a death sentence. It was for one of those people. Rose Quartz. That was her name. Peridot had never actually met her before, but she had heard many stories of her and her followers. If she was thinking correctly, they were called the Crystal Gems and Rose also had a son before her untimely death. Either way, they're not important.

  
        What was import was the fact that she could damn well be staring death right in the face. Peridot had to get her act together in order to prevent such a thing from happening. Shaking the memories out of her mind, she walked a bit further, finally spying where the body of water connected to the ocean. It was beautiful. Towards the end of the water, large stones jutted out and were laid around the water and the shore. But... there was a particular one that caught her eye. It was a rock on the shore. Part of it, anyway. A majority of it was embedded securely in the ground while the rest hovered just a tad over the water. Just under it, there was a blue... blob? Peridot was too far to see for sure what it was. She decided to come closer.  
        As she approached the rock, she widened her eyes, gasping in shock at the sight that greeted her.  
        In front of the perch was a sky blue creature. She had smooth flowing navy hair that looked like it would engulf your hand into its cloudy texture if you touched it. Her skin looked smooth aside from a few places towards her concealed ears, shoulders, elbows, and down to her sides which gradually turned into a... tail?! Was this creature a mermaid? It sure looked like it. The way that her tail slimmed to the bottom before separating into two fins. They reminded her of mid body and tail of a beta fish- feathery and mesmerizing. The tail seemed to be a royal blue though most of it was submerged under the water, so she couldn't be completely sure. All she knew was that this creature was absolutely gorgeous and she couldn't look away. She soon found herself kneeling on the rock to look down to her.  
        The mermaid had noticed her long before, her honey sweet voice humming a soothing tune. She smiled sweetly at her, letting out a delighted giggle at her new company. "Hello." She cooed, sitting up a bit straighter with her arms supporting herself. Peridot smiled sheepishly, sitting on her legs. "Hi." She greeted her, her voice cracking slightly.  
        She seemed amused by the flustered gem in front of her. She batted her rather long eyelashes seductively, biting her lip as she looked up at her, moving a bit closer. "My name is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." She introduced herself kindly, shifting around a bit. "And you are...?"  
        "P... Peridot. Peridot Lee. That's my name." She said softly, smiling at her. Lapis chuckled, reaching out to take her hand. "Your skin... it's a pretty color." She cooed, running her thumb over the lime green knuckles. Peridot instantly blushed, her cheeks dusting a light blue. "Pretty?" She asked quietly. Lapis let out a sound equivalent to a purr. "Yes. Very very pretty." She hummed sweetly, gently bringing the petite hand to her lips, pressing a polite kiss to the back of her hand.  
        Peridot seemed beyond flustered, giving her a nervous smile. "Well... yours is too!" She exclaimed. "It's really... really blue! A super nice shade too..." She bit her lower lip a tad nervously as she smiled, trying to flatter the creature. Lapis chuckled in amusement, pulling Peridot down towards her slowly. Peridot easily let her do so, pressing her chest and belly against the smooth rock. "So..." She finally crooned. "Why are you here, hmm? It's not often I see anyone around here." She tilted her head.  
        Peridot sniffled gently. "My friend Jasper and I went sailing." She explained. "There was an awful storm and... we... we crashed. We're stranded." She said with a pitiful whimper, unable to avert her gaze from the blue skinned mermaid. She almost felt as if she was hallucinating. This didn't feel real. It couldn't be real... could it? Either way, it didn't matter... If she was hallucinating, then at least it probably meant she would die soon, right? But if it was real, then Peridot now has a hot fish woman to talk to. That was a score in her book.

        Lapis gave her a sympathetic frown. "Oh, poor thing... how about you and your friend stay with nice lil' Lapis, hmm? I'll take care of the both of you. I know my way around here." She purred. "We can all be friends, right?" She tilted her head and smiled. Peridot nodded near immediately to Lapis' delight. "What a good girl." She praised lecherously, running her slender fingers through Peridot's oddly triangular shaped hair.

        Lapis had this gem wrapped around her finger and she knew it. She could tell by the way she would stutter, recoil from compliments and was, in general, unable to break her gaze off of her body. It made her heart flutter in success. "Have you made a shelter here?" She finally asked, licking her lips curiously.

        Peridot shook her head. "No. We found a tent last night, but when we woke up we saw that it had blood and claw marks everywhere." She whimpered. "It must have been awful for whoever was there before us..." Lapis nodded in agreement. "It's tragic, really. Whenever visitors ever come to this island, they got killed by predators... or diseases. Or kill themselves. It varies, really. But it is sad. I wish I had company, you know?" She said with an exhausted sigh, closing her eyes briefly before reopening them. "But now I have you. Perhaps even your friend will join us later." She smiled, sitting up straighter. Peridot nodded in agreement. "Yeah, of course! And you know your way around here, don't you? Oh! Wait! You must know how to get to Beach City!" She thought out loud, covering her mouth. "Lapis, can you get us to Beach City?" She whispered to her.

        Lapis look a tad amused and shook her head. "Only stuff around this island, baby. I don't wander far from home." She cooed, relaxing once more. Peridot trembled at the pet name, chills coursing through her body. "Oh... oh... that's unfortunate." She said gently, darting her eyes around. "Do you know anyone who does know how to get there? I don't think me and Jasper can survive much longer without civilization." She pointed out solemnly. "We're already fighting with each other. She practically said that she wanted me dead- can you believe that?!" She began to vent to the creature who was seemed to be losing interest extremely fast. She scooted a tad closer to her before picking her off the rock, sliding her down into her lap. "Shh... you need to relax. You definitely won't survive if you keep stressing like this." She explained, cradling the gem between her torso and her tail.  
        Peridot immediately fell silent, staring at her with wide, observing eyes. "I! O-Okay..." She squeaked, her hands trembling as the creature disposed of the space between the two, pressing their bodies together as she forced them to lock lips. Well... Peridot didn't exactly object. She melted pathetically in her arms, wrapping her arms around Lapis' back to hold herself still. As the mermaid pulled away, Peridot was beyond dazed. Her eyes were cloudy with desire while her chest heaved for breath.  
        "Lapi-" She began. Stunned, she began to panic. There was something on her neck. Something was biting her! She swung her arms around to try and throw it off, her hands trembling before her arms went limp. Her body soon felt numb all over and she heard that sweet, soothing tune being hummed once more. She finally connected the dots. Lapis was fangs deep in her throat. She could see her own blood staining the tan button up covering her upper body and it did no help to calm her and try to help her evaluate the situation. She screamed. All she could do was scream and cry while Lapis cradled her soothingly in her arms, holding her in an iron strong grip that she wouldn't have been able to escape even if her body didn't feel like jell-o. It seemed that Lapis was trying to comfort her in someway judging by how she held her tenderly in her now cold arms and hummed her a song that she didn't recognize. Eventually... it began to work. Peridot's screams died out, only to be replaced by tiny whimpers of pain and occasional choked groans. Lapis shushed her when she made the noises, her fingers combing through her pale yellow hair.  
        Soon enough, Peridot's eyes drifted shut. She felt so tired. She wanted to give in and curl up in Lapis' embrace forever. That's the way the creature made her feel. Safe... scared... enthralled. What a beautiful sensation it was. She felt a minuscule smile breach her lips as she fell limp in her hold. She gave in without much of a fight. She was ready to go at this point. She would never make it home. Jasper obviously made her feelings clear. The two of them would die anyway. She decided that it would be better to bleed out and suffocate in the arms of a beautiful woman rather than be ripped to shreds by the paws of some brutish beast tucked away on this god forsaken island. It seemed like a good idea to her.  
        A moment after she stopped moving, she felt Lapis tug the two into the water. Who knew where they were going. Maybe to a spring? Oooh... a hot spring. How Peridot would die for a hot spring right now.  
        Heh. Get it?  
        The gem smiled weakly at her own measly joke, holding what small amount of breath she had left as they entered the water. It was just instinct. She didn't want her lungs full of water.  
        Although, after a while, it hurts. It hurts to hold your breath. Peridot had begun struggling again, trashing the water with her legs while the mermaid held her down under the water. She began to see white, her head laying back as she opened her mouth in a silent scream.  
        Suddenly, the scream became audible.


End file.
